Hannibal and His Cat
by CMS521
Summary: Hannibal Lecter opens the door to find Alana Bloom with a cat in her arms, claiming Will has vanished into thin air. Hannibal takes the cat in to keep Alana in a stable metal state, but soon finds something odd with the cat.
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first Hannigram story. Hope you guys like the idea.

* * *

Chapter 1

Dr. Hannibal Lecter had just finished on of his fines meals yet. He was cleaning up his kitchen and had just finished when his door bell rang. Hannibal had not been expecting anyone, so this was one of the few times he was curious about his late night visitor. He opened the door to find Alana, who was holding a small kitten in one hand, and a duffle bag across her other shoulder.

He greeted her with a smile. "Hello, Alana," he said, moving to the side so she could come in.

"Good evening, Dr. Lecter," she responded professionally, making her way to the sitting room. When she had settled herself, she began apologizing. "I'm sorry for calling on you so late, Doctor."

"I am at anyone's disposal at any time," he responded. His comment put her at ease for intruding so late. "What seems to be the dilemma?" He asked, seeing Alana's face showing her internal turmoil.

She smiled at him for deducing the problem quickly. "Well, I went out with the team to see if I could help them with their most recent murderer." Hannibal nodded because he was familiar with the case already. She continued. "We had just gotten there, and no one had yet stepped onto the actual crime scene. Jack let Will go first because Will works best when everything has been left untouched. He literally stepped into the crime scene, and he . . ." Alana seemed at a loss for words.

"Alana," the doctor said, "just tell me what happened."

"Well," she started again. "No one else saw it happen, but I saw Will somehow disappear. When we started looking for him, this cat showed up. It wouldn't let the police take it or pick it up. It came over to me, and I just didn't know what to do." Hannibal only looked at her. He seemed to understand that she thought the cat was Will; however, Hannibal, being the sensible person he was, knew better. The murderer probably captured Will in some obscure way and left the cat as a replacement to throw them off. However, Hannibal, being the socially ept person he was, decided not to tell Alana his theory. Instead, he offered to keep the cat housed until they found out exactly what had happened.

"Thank you," she said, "I hope this doesn't cause too much of an inconvenience for you. I would be glad to take it back if you would like."

"That is not necessary, Ms. Bloom. I will hold full responsibility for it." He smiled his convincing smile that few people could resist. He sent her off shortly after.

Hannibal looked at the cat who had passed out on his nice arm chair. Hannibal sighed, hoping that the cat did not shed too much, or he might have to find some new decor, or get rid of the cat.


	2. Chapter 2

Let me know what you guys think. I might do this for a few other couples or something, so don't hesitate to send me your otps. I might have to do some research because i really am not familiar with a ton of fandoms, but hopefully i can do your otp justice.

* * *

Will had been missing for months at this point in time. Everyone had given up hope of finding Will. Alana, just recently, lost it and had been put in a mental hospital, claiming the cat that Hannibal had grown fond of was indeed Will Graham.

Hannibal frowned as he thought of poor Ms. Bloom slowly going insane at the loss of her friend. Who could blame her? There was no evidence of Will's kidnapping or kidnapper, and everyone was beyond frustrated with the lack of progress with the case. Jack had come over yesterday to tell Hannibal that they had pulled all their forces from the lost Will case because there was nothing they could do. Hannibal acted the upset professional part well, but somehow he knew nothing was wrong and did not feel any sympathy to the kidnapped Will.

Later that night, the cat had spent more time with Hannibal than usual. The cat, Hannibal had found over the last few months, was very anti-social, even more so than the average cat. While it did have its bouts of affection, it stayed on the same armchair it had been left on the day it had been brought. Other unusual behaviors included not doing much of anything besides watch Hannibal when he was around. There was never any shed fur or any claw marks on the furniture. Hannibal had taken a liking to the cat who did nothing all day except lie down on the chair.

Today, Hannibal woke up in the morning to find the cat curled up on his chest. This was extremely unusual, considering the fact that the cat hardly moved from its chair. The cat moved its head to look at Hannibal. Hannibal reached up to pet the cat's head. Normally the cat would run off at this point, but the cat stayed still and began to purr, seeming to enjoy being put.

Hannibal smiled a little. Soon Hannibal needed to get ready for his day. The cat followed him all around the house, still even more unusual. When Hannibal reached his front door to leave, the cat began to mewel to get his attention. Hannibal looked over at the cat who sat a few feet from him in the hallway. It looked upset at being left. Hannibal tried to leave a few more times, each time stopping after hearing the heart-breaking sounds the cat was making. Hannibal looked one last time at the cat before picking it up and taking it with him out to the car and office. the cat purred the entire time. Hannibal guessed it was happy to be going out.

Hannibal brought it into his office, but tried to tell the cat to stay in a chair in the corner of the room. Each time he set the cat down, it would get up and walk over to Hannibal's chair, only to jump on the arm rest and stay put, looking quite proud of himself. Hannibal laughed at the look and decided to give into the cat. So long as the cat didn't interrupt anything, the cat would be fine there.

The cat sat perfectly still through all the sessions, almost respectful. All the patients adored him, and the cat seemed to be a good thing for them all. When Will's old appointment time rolled around, no one came. Hannibal was not sentimental, but he had a feeling Will would come back, so he didn't want to book the spot until they found Will's dead body. Surprisingly enough, the cat moved just about the time that Will's appointment began, and sat in the chair Will would occupy if he was there. The cat would not have been a good Will. The cat seemed too at peace with the world to be Will. Will carried too many burdens to be as carefree as the cat who had managed to coax Hannibal over to the newly occupied chair by rolling onto its back to display its tummy for petting. Hannibal complied and pet the cat until it got up at the end of the "appointment" and when to go sit in its previous spot.

The cat stayed on the arm rest of Hannibal's chair until it was time to leave. The cat was cooperative the whole ride home. The cat even ate with Hannibal during dinner. By the time Hannibal was ready to go to bed, the cat was waiting patiently for him.

Hannibal's and the cat's days consisted of this same routine for a few weeks before it changed suddenly.


	3. Chapter 3

So here is the next chapter. I hope you guys get surprised this chapter! let me know what you think!

* * *

The day found Hannibal waking up as usual with his cat on his chest. Hannibal watched him silently, trying not to move to keep from waking the cat up. Hannibal was as attached as he could be to the cat, which by normal human standards was not a lot, but by his standards was quite a bit. Hannibal did everything with the cat now, enjoying its silent company more than he thought he would.

Today, Hannibal decided to treat the cat to some people. He had yet fed the cat a human, but was starting to feel guilty for not letting the cat indulge in some delicacies few ever got to taste. That night, after coming home from work, Hannibal took some meat out from storage to begin preparing. His and the cat's meals were prepared similarly, and he was curious to see the cat's response to the new food.

Once Hannibal was finished with his masterpieces, he got the food and moved to the dining room. The cat followed close behind him, and also seemed to have a slight interest int he new food he could smell. Once Hannibal sat down and began eating, the cat tried his new food. After a tentative first bite, the cat ravenously ate through the entire bowl, only to look up at Hannibal as if to ask for seconds. Hannibal smiled at the cat, content with the cat's liking of human flesh. Hannibal gave the cat another serving, but not anymore because too much food was unhealthy, no matter how delicious.

This time, the cat ate more slowly; one could almost say he was savoring the taste. Hannibal was pleased, and also continued eating his meal thoughtfully. He had not gone out in some time to get fresh meat because he had been busy, so he would go out soon, perhaps even with the cat. Hannibal smiled at the thought of such a small creature helping kill a human. He might just take the cat for company.

Once he and the cat were done with their food, he picked up the plates to clear them and put them away. The cat watched all the while, entranced with Hannibal's movements. The cat continued to follow Hannibal through the night, and soon it was time for bed. Hannibal settled down, and the cat situated himself on Hannibal, purring when Hannibal began to pet him.l Both content, they fell asleep.

Hannibal woke up during the middle of the night. He got up to get a drink of water, and while he was in the kitchen, he wondered what had woken him up. Hannibal stayed in the kitchen for some time, thinking through the previous day and planning out the next kill. He was about to leave the kitchen, when to his surprise, he saw a sleepy-eyed Will Graham with cat ears and a tail walk through the kitchen entrance. He didn't say anything as he walked towards Hannibal, and sat upon the counter, much like a cat.

Hannibal had not been expecting this at all, but did not let it show on his face. He put his glass of water down to be dealt with later, considering there were more important things to deal with, and walked over to where Will was sitting, rubbing his eye with the back of his hand.

"Will," Hannibal said, breaking the silence. Will looked up at Hannibal.


	4. Chapter 4

So here's the next chapter. Sort of a filler, but you'll see a lot of action the next chapter.

In response to several reviews:

JigokuShoujosRevenge: I would love to hear how you think it happened.

TheAngelofOblivion-DarkMadness: I am working on getting someone on that.

Sachiel Angelo: You'll find out more soon.

* * *

Will looked up at Hannibal with his tired eyes. Will smiled a little before leaning his head forward to silently ask to be pet. Hannibal complied, some part of him remembering the cat doing this before. As Hannibal scratched and petted Will's head and ears, Will began to purr, and his face slipped into a content and relaxed look.

Hannibal petted the feline Will while wondering what would have made this happen. Soon enough, Hannibal decided to go to bed. When he stopped petting Will's ears, which he had been enjoying immensely, Will gave Hannibal a sad look of discontentment, but got off of the counter and led Hannibal back to the bedroom.

Hannibal was entirely distracted by his thoughts as he routinely climbed into bed and waited to feel the familiar pressure of the cat on his chest. That pressure never came; instead the cat-like Will got under the covers and snuggled up next to Hannibal wrapping a tail around his leg. Hannibal was not at all surprised by this. He concluded that at the moment, Will's mind was probably very tired, so his body was dictating what he should do. At the same time, some of Will's human mind reminded him that to lay on Hannibal's chest like the cat did would crush Hannibal. Hannibal settled in for the night, but wrapped an arm around the now more human Will before falling asleep.

Hannibal woke up the next morning to find the cat-Will again in cat form curled up on his chest. This baffled Hannibal: why would Will change into a more human form only to change back during the night. Hannibal didn't bother thinking on it too much because today was his day off. He could spend the whole day with the cat he now knew was Will.

Before getting up, Hannibal pet the cat to wake it up. The cat acted normal and there was no sign of the human-like intelligence that resided dormant in its small body. Hannibal smiled at the prospect of his new day. He had planned the night before to kill today and to bring along his former patient in a cat body. Hannibal hoped that Will-turned-cat would enjoy the location for the killing. Before going to bed, he had researched a middle-aged cat woman who lived by herself on the edge of a fairly large city. No one would notice her missing because as her credit card records showed, she only went out of her house to restock her necessities once a month.

Hannibal hoped Will would enjoy the company of others like him, then again, everything was seeming to be a surprise, so Hannibal could only imagine what would happen.

Hannibal gently moved the cat-Will onto the pillow next to his head so he could make proper preparations for the trip. The shift from the night before that Will had done seemed to have taken a lot out of him because he didn't make any move to get up at all. By the time Hannibal was done, he picked up the recently awakened cat-Will to bring him down for breakfast. Hannibal now knew to take more car of the cat body Will now had because he was almost sure there was a connection between the two.

When Will was done eating his carefully prepared meal, Hannibal picked cat-Will up to get in the car. Hannibal, since his first excursion with the cat, had since bought a nice cat bed to put in the passenger seat of the cat. Soon, he told himself, he was going to make sure more safety measures were taken to keep Will (in whatever form he would be in at the present time) safe.

During the car ride, the cat-Will looked confused, well, as confused as a sleepy cat could. When Hannibal pulled up the the cat-lady's house, cat-Will looked as if he had many misgivings about the new location. Hannibal smiled at the subtle changes reflecting some intelligent thought running by the cat's face. Hannibal picked Will up, and strode casually to the door, taking in the layout of the house from the outside. He had told the lady that they would meed under the pretense of being a date from an online dating site she was subscribed to. This was where Will came in.

Just before knocking on the door, Hannibal whispered to Will, "If you could be nice to her cats, it would be much appreciated." Will looked up at him, but soon looked forward because a rather crazed looking lady opened the door. She first saw Will, who brought a bright light to her eye, and then she saw Hannibal. She gaped much like a fish, and it was easy to deduce what was going on in her head.

"How are you today, Jennifer?" Hannibal said being as charming as possible, which for him was not all that hard. She seemed to connect in her mind that Hannibal was asking her a question.

"I am doing well," she fumbled over her words. "You must be John." Hannibal smiled, but out of the corner of his eye, he saw a confused look run across Will's feline face. "I'm glad to meet you," she went on. "Please come in. I'm sure my kitties would love to meet your handsome little fellow." She turned and walked into the house.


End file.
